Sheldar
Sheldar is the Capital city and central setting for Breath of Fire V: Dragon Quarter Role in Breath of Fire V Sheldar is the capital city of the last humans in Deep Earth. It is the central hub for the central government, Regents, the Sheldar Ranger branch, and BioCorps main offices. It also shown that the anti-government group, Trinity, has set up their base of operations in an abandoned sector of the city. It is a vertical construct, divided into 5 sectors ranging from End Sector on the bottom to the Centre at the top. The entire story of the game takes place within the city. History Details are scarce about Sheldar's history but it was most likely constructed over a long period of time after the great disaster that destroyed the surface. Over time it has become the main hub of humanity's existence with both the main branches of government and its military power having their headquarters located. The BioCorp organization that is responsible for engineering the Genics used for food and as beasts of labor also has their main laboratory located within the city. Sometime before the story began, a man named Elyon linked with the Dragon Odjn, and became a Chosen who traveled through Sheldar and challenged the Regents in order to open the door to the surface. He chose not to go through with opening the door and instead opted to become the head of the Regents. Since then, countless Chosen have come and challenged the Regents only to fail. Government Regents Sheldar is an authoritarian oligarchy ruled by a council of people known as the Regents. These people all have high D-Ratios and are said to run the inner working of society. Most of the day to day tasks are actually run by a powerful and effective bureaucracy but the Regents do occasionally do directly take control of situations that are beyond the systems' power to handle. Unknown to most of the common citizens, the Regents are tasked with protecting the door to the surface which is why their headquarters are located near the Geofront. All of the Regents have either incredible skills or fantastic powers in order to protect the gate from those who would try to reach the surface such as the Dragons. Rangers The Rangers act as one part civil servant, one part police officer, and one part military power. The group is filled up with a wide range of different D-Ratios. Unlike the rest of society, missions are delivered based on skill rather than just D-Ratio, though only "High Ds" can be promoted and qualify for higher ranked missions or entering bureaucratic government positions. "High Ds" must work their way up to promotion in order to gain the chance to live in the higher sectors. It is the only institution where people of varying D-Ratios actually work side by side. The rangers deal with the bureaucracy of the day to day troubles of the city, and serve as law enforcement and protection from feral Genics and anti-government terrorist attacks. Their headquarters is located in Low Sector. BioCorp The city's main corporation and head of scientific development for the government. BioCorp is tasked with creating Genics which are used for a wide variety of both domestic and military tasks. Not much is known about its leadership structure except that they work closely with the Rangers, and take direct orders from the Regents. Their labs and main offices take up their own sector located above Low Sector. Society Humanity has turned to a scientific caste system known as D-Ratios to control every level of society. When a person is born, their D-Ratio is determined which will define every aspect of that persons life such as where they can work, who they can socialize with, and where they will live. Each sector of Sheldar is separated by D-Ratios with only "High Ds" allowed to live in Top Sectors where fresh air is available while "Low Ds" must live in the slums of Low Sector. Low Ds are raised to be subordinate to High Ds. High Ds are not automatically assigned to high ranking positions, instead they must work earn their positions and rankings. Many join the Rangers and serve a few years to make their way up the rankings to earn government positions and the privilege to live in Top Sector. D-Ratios largely work as a "glass ceiling" for people, but with exception of extremely low D-Ratios, most people have some form of promotion system within their D-Ratio ranking. Sectors and Locations End Sector Bottom sector of the city, it is the location for the Old Waste Shaft, largely uninhabited except for feral Genics. It is effectively the garbage dump of Sheldar. The Genic Processor and Genic Accumulator are located here. Odjn's corpse rests here. Low Sector This is where the entrance to the BioCorps Labs and the Ranger HQ is located. The majority of Low Ds live here in the LowSector Borough and its effectively the city's slums. Ranger HQ The main base of operations for the Rangers. BioCorp Labs The main R&D facilities for BioCorp. Frozen Road A frozen passageway leading from the BioCorp Labs to Storage. Mid Sector The middle class sector so to speak, its the sector that houses both the Industrial sector of the city and is the site of the Old TradeSector. The MidSector Mall and MidSector Borough is a located here for commerce. Storage Storage facility for BioCorp Projects and Food Genics. Old TradeSector Abandoned trade sector, its the secret base of operations for Trinity in the Trinity Pit. IndustOne and IndustTwo Industrial zone for the city. Lifeline Connects the IndustOne and IndustTwo regions with Top Sector. Main Shaft Alternate transport area that connects the Industrial sections with Top Sector. Accesible through Lifeline. Top Sector The highest residential district in Sheldar. The main generators that power Sheldar are located here as well as the entrance to Centre Sector. Power One Sector Area of Top Sector where the main power generators are located. Centre Sector The highest sector of Sheldar, It is the Regents Headquarters and the entrance to the Geofront Elevator and the door to the surface. Geofront The last section of Sheldar where the door to the surface is. Trivia *The developers have sheepishly admitted that technically the hierarchy of Sheldar in relation to where they live is upside down. The bottom levels of Sheldar should be the newest districts while the dilapidated slums should be the older sectors near the surface. *It is unknown if Sheldar is the only bastion of civilization left on Deep Earth. Category:Breath of Fire: Dragon Quarter Locations